The Remus and Sirius Standard Desk Dictionary
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: The ABCs of Remus and Sirius as more than just friends during their Hogwarts years. SiriusRemus. ONESHOT.  COMPLETED


**Author's Note:** This was a challenge brought upon by my grandmother. Yes, my grandmother. Pairing, challenge words, limits--the whole nine-yards. Except for the drabbles...I did that. Obviously this is slash. Pairing is obviously Sirius and Remus. The maximum number of words per drabble is 150. I could only spend 15 minutes on each--which was no biggy. For the most part. Except for those tricky ones. Curse you tricky ones.

These are not set in a story line. They are all entirely random.

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

* * *

**The Remus and Sirius Standard Desk Dictionary**  
_by__ Mint Pizza Queen _

* * *

_A is for **amorous**._

"My dear, Moony, I think I've fallen for you."

Remus spared a glance at the boy and found the homework that he had been working on gone and was replaced with one grinning Sirius. "What do you mean?"

"Fallen for you," Sirius looked thoughtful. "What's the word for when one has fallen in love? Affection--affectionate, loving..." The dark haired boy glanced over with a smirk slowly replacing his grin.

The sandy haired boy flushed as Sirius planted himself on his lap contentedly, squirming around until he got comfortable, and had Remus right where he wanted him. "I--"

"Monsieur Moony, do you know the word I'm looking for? I seemed to have lost it when I fell--for you, that is."

Remus let out a soft laugh and wrapped his arms around the boy. "Padfoot, that was incredibly lame, I'm sorry. And the word you're looking for is amorous."

**XOX**

_B is for **bewitched.**_

"Tell me, Moony, am I charming?"

Remus gave his head a tilt with a question to his gaze. After a moment or two, he snapped his eyes shut, and shook his head.

Sirius frowned, ego slightly damaged. "Well, am I fascinating?"

Without a pause, the other boy shook his head without a word.

The Black huffed, annoyance bubbling within him. "Do you even like me!?"

At that, Remus gave an all-knowing smirk. "I don't know, do I?"

"You're an insufferable git, I hope you know that!" Sirius made to leave the room when a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"I can't tell you what you are Sirius because there are no words that can truly capture what you are. For now, you are amazing. Just looking at you makes me lost in myself--it's not a curse, I assure you." He leaned in. "And I love you, you git."

**XOX**

_C is for **chocolate.**_

"Oh my god!"

"Yes, my dear Moony?" Sirius held out his prize to the werewolf. "What have you got to say?"

"It's chocolate!"

"Yes, yes it's chocolate."

"You brought me chocolate! I love you!" Remus pounced and began to scramble through the packet to get to the chocolaty goodness.

"Please say you don't love me just because I brought you chocolate," the Black moaned, staring pitifully down at the boy who was already stuffing his face.

"Of course I do, but for now, it's chocolate! I can't believe you brought me chocolate!"

"Yes, I think we already established the fact that I brought chocolate several lines back--"

"I love you!"

Sirius sighed. "Why do those words sound so empty to me?"

A pair of lips suddenly landed. He attempted to delve deep into the kiss, but his partner broke away with a grin. "You were saying?"

"Have more chocolate."

**XOX**

_D is for **detached.**_

"Sirius, it seems we have lost James and Lily and Peter." Remus looked around worriedly, and then glanced down at the hand that grabbed his arm and began to tug him through the crowd.

"Yes, so it seems we have." Sirius beamed, pleased with himself.

"Shouldn't we go look for them?"

"Jamie's a big boy now, Moony, he can watch over Lily."

"But what about Peter?"

Sirius stopped and stared. "What about him?"

"It's Peter, for crying out loud--"

"Eh, he'll wander home eventually." Sirius started walking again, resuming his dragging on the poor boy.

"Sirius! That is mean! How could you--"

"Listen, Moony--we're alone. In the middle of Hogsmeade. We have four hours until it's time to head back, and I see an inn not too far from here."

Remus pondered this before switching so he was dragging Padfoot. "What are we waiting for, let's go."

**XOX**

_E is for **emotional.**_

"Ack! Sirius, no!" Remus's eyes grew into outrageous proportions that made Sirius chuckle.

"Oh, Moony, what's the matter now?"

"Look at what you're doing!" The werewolf pointed with a trembling finger.

The Black blinked. "Erm--it's just my sock drawer."

"It's so untidy!" The boy nearly brained himself with his potions book. "You've got black socks mixed with white, and the tall with the short--how can you stand this!?"

"Easily, I simply throw my socks in," Here Remus let out a silent scream in horror. "And slam the drawer shut. Set it and forget it."

"How--"

"You're problem is you're too emotional." Sirius nodded. "Just chill--they're only socks."

"I'm not emotional, you twat."

"Coming from the boy who had a tantrum when I threw out my homework from last year."

"I can't believe you --" Remus froze.

"..." Sirius smirked.

Remus scowled. "Not emotional."

"Sure, whatever."

**XOX**

_F is for **fights.**_

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Sirius spat, throwing his fist in a mock attempt to punch Remus.

The boy flinched and cowered under the rage. "I-I don't know! I'm sorry!"

"Didn't you trust us? Didn't you trust _me_?"

Tears swelled in Remus's eyes. "I did! I did trust you! I trusted you guys more than anything in the world!"

Sirius backed away, hurt etched on his features. "But not enough to tell us that you are a werewolf."

The sandy haired boy allowed his gaze to fall to the floor in guilt. "I--I wanted to, but I couldn't. I was scared. I'm--" he took in a shaky breath. "I'm sorry."

The other boy closed his eyes before letting out a soft snort. "I'll be right back. When I do, you better be ready to tell us the truth, and I mean," he flashed a glare, "the whole truth."

**XOX**

_G is for **grabble.**_

Sirius was bored. Far more bored that what he had mentally deemed 'legal' for a teenager.

But that was beside the point--he was bored, and he needed a distraction right now.

Peering to his left was the fireplace, which was aglow, not quite blazing yet not quite out--perfect for any late night people who sought to relax and read or do some homework.

Turning his head to the right now found himself staring at Remus Lupin, who was quite deeply involved with his book and failed to notice the piercing stare.

Sirius sighed, then blinked.

Moony was in here. Moony wasn't paying attention.

BINGO.

He smirked, hand inching across the soft cushions of the couch--slowly, carefully, quietly--

"Eek! Sirius Black, I do not appreciate you groping my butt! Keep your hands to yourself mister, and for crying out loud, _stop smirking like a damned prat_, you wanker!"

**XOX**

_H is for **heaven.**_

"Hey Sirius, do you believe in heaven?"

The dark haired boy snorted and turned his head towards Remus. "Where did that come from?"

Remus gave a faint smile. "Well, I was reading up on the stars and Muggles have another name for it--heaven. They call it the heavens. There is also heaven for when you pass on, but I like the star heavens just a little more."

Sirius pursed his lips and stared at the starry sky, which was moonless for once. "I don't believe in something unless it's proven or right there in front of me. But if there was a heaven, I sure wouldn't be going there."

Remus frowned. "Why ever not?"

"I'm a sneaky little prat and the angels in heaven might get worried about me pranking them with a whoopee cushion or five during some sort of fancy ceremony." Sirius cackled.

Remus laughed with him.

**XOX**

_I is for **intelligence.**_

Remus looked down at the parchment held before him and twitched. Rapidly. "Padfoot, what is that?"

"My test from MgGoogle's class!"

"Why is there a great big fat T on it?"

"I flunked." Sirius grinned quite unabashed.

"You flunked--" Remus repeated. Sirius nodded. A sigh. "Isn't that the one that I helped you study for?"

The Black grinned. "Maybe."

"You did perfectly well reviewing!"

"Yeah, I know. But I was sort of distracted during the test."

"Distracted?"

"Yeah, see, you know how the desks are lined up, right?"

"Yes," Remus replied slowly, narrowing his eyes.

"And you know how you sit right in front of me, right?"

"Of course--"

"You had taken your robe off because it was quite warm in the classroom, remember?"

"Yes, but what--"

"And you were wearing your tight pants--"

"Yes, but--" Remus froze. Sirius grinned.

"Lovely arse, Moony."

"You idiot."

**XOX**

_J is for **jokes.**_

"Hey! Remus, can I tell you a joke?"

"I'm sort of busy at the moment--"

"Please!"

"Sirius, honestly--you and your corny jokes."

"I promise this isn't corny! I promise!"

"Padfoot--wait, no. No, don't do that--"

"Please?"

"Ah! Fine! Just--stop with the wibble! Just stop that! Do you honestly have to do that everytime?"

"Yup!"

"Whatever. Now, would you kindly--"

"Oh! The joke. Knock-knock!"

"What?"

"It's a knock-knock joke. You say 'who's there?'."

"All right, who's there?"

"Knock-knock!"

"...who's there?"

"Knock-knock!"

"...okay, now it's getting really annoying."

"Wait! Remus, come back!"

"Sirius? Were you attempting a knock-knock joke?"

"Maybe, Evans."

"The point of the joke is to have something funny...like 'Knock-knock', 'who's there', 'Little old lady', 'little old lady who?', 'I didn't know you could yodel'. Something like that."

"How is a little old lady funny? I know they're funny looking but--"

"Never mind."

**XOX**

_K is for **knight.**_

It was the night after the full moon, and Remus was bedridden at the medic ward. He was trying to sleep, but every effort to do so was in vain. He closed his eyes to attempt once more when a head popped in and a voice called out.

"Moony?"

"Yes?"

Sirius stalked over with a bag and pulled up a chair. "You don't look so good."

"So I've heard."

"Don't worry; this'll fix you up!" He dumped the contents onto the foot of the bed and Remus's eyes widened.

"That--is a lot of chocolate."

Sirius grinned. "I know you like your chocolate. This'll probably help you perk back to your old self in no time."

Remus smiled. "Thank you."

"You knight in chocolate armor has come to sweep you away," Sirius glanced up. "You don't mind, do you?"

The boy shook his head with a smile. "Not at all."

**XOX**

_L is for **love.**_

"I love you."

Sirius raised his head, eyes wide, and mouth agape. "What?"

Remus flushed and fidgeted, hands wringing themselves behind his back as he ran the toe of his shoe through the dirt. "I said I love you."

"Yes, I heard that but--"

"I mean it," Remus made a determined and serious face, fighting down the blush. "I love you."

Sirius smiled. "I know you love me, but why are you suddenly saying it now?"

"Because I don't say it enough."

"What?"

Remus bit the inside of his cheek. "You are always saying that you love me at every chance that you get. I usually say in the morning and evening, I--I want to say it to you more."

"You don't have to--"

"I want to. Because I love you." Remus leant forward and pecked the boy's cheek. "I love you, I love you, I do."

**XOX**

_M is for **moon.**_

"The moon should be made of cheese."

Remus looked up, startled from the odd comment, and raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Erm--why may I ask?"

Sirius made a determined face, fist clenched tightly with his teeth bared. "So that when it was close to being a full moon, I could eat it! Then you would never have to worry about a full moon!"

The werewolf laughed at that. "Oh, Sirius. But then I would have to worry about you making yourself sick."

"It would totally be worth the stomachache if it would make you not have to go through the monthly pain that you do." Sirius narrowed his eyes and turned to glare at the partially visible sphere in the sky.

Remus smiled as the boy next to him waved his fist at the moon, threatening to hop onto a broom to fly up, and change it into Swiss cheese.

**XOX**

_N is for **need.**_

"Are you okay, Moony?" Sirius hovered over the bed anxiously as Remus groaned in pain.

"I--I'm fine. Just achy still--nothing to worry about."

"Do you want to see Pomfrey?" Sirius kneeled so he was face to face with the boy.

"No--no need to wake her this late." He squinted with pain. "Curse these bones."

"Remus, are you sure you'll be fine? You don't sound it at all."

The boy let out a harsh laugh and he cringed at himself. "Sounds aren't everything. But nevertheless, if I need anything, Sirius, I'll tell you."

Sirius frowned, then looked pointedly at the panting werewolf. "Do you promise?"

"Promise what?"

"Do you promise to let me know if you need anything?" He insisted with urgency to his voice.

"Yes."

"Okay, do you need anything at the moment?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, you."

Sirius sat on the bed next to him. "I'm here."

**XOX**

_O is for **ordinary.**_

"Padfoot?"

"Hmm?"

Remus fiddled with the hem of his robe and blushed slightly. "I have a question for you."

"Ask away," Sirius watched with intent eyes as Remus continued to fidget.

"Well, it's--it's kind of silly, but kind of not--"

"Just ask, Moony, and I'll be the judge on silliness."

"All right, well, I was wondering--why did you pick me?"

Sirius blinked. Remus's blush deepened.

"See, what did I tell you--silly indeed--I'll go now and--"

"Because you're you."

"Huh?" Remus asked intelligently.

"I picked you because I like you. You are honest and truthful about yourself, you don't try to be something your not--I really hate fakes. You're good looking," Remus scoffed at that remark. "Hey, I'm honest! You are good looking, Remus! Plus, you're just the right type of ordinary."

"Ordinary?"

"Just a little bit ordinary." Sirius pinched his fingers to show.

**XOX**

_P is for **Padfoot.**_

"Sirius, what are you up to?" Remus quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms at the boy who was grinning cheekily at him from the center of the room.

"My dear, Moony, I, in about ten to twenty seconds, will no longer be Sirius. I will be in a new form, and will need a new name." He winked. He then inhaled deeply, shook out his arms, and smirked at Remus one last time before transforming.

Remus gasped, stepping back in aw and shock at what lay before him. "Merlin's beard--a dog!"

The black dog yipped happily, waving its tail before crouching, and pounced.

Remus stumbled back a few steps before breaking out in laughs as the dog licked his face. "My word, Padfoot! Stop!"

The dog stopped and transformed back into the familiar face of Sirius. "Padfoot! That's brilliant, Moony! Brilliant!"

"I'm glad you seem to think so."

**XOX**

_Q is for **quest.**_

"Sirius, what are you doing?"

Sirius stuffed several more items into his bag before slamming the trunk shut. "I'm going on a quest."

"In the middle of the school year?"

"Yes, for the quest is most important." He slung the bag over his shoulder.

Remus quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really, may I inquire as to what this quest is?"

"I am on a quest to find a cure, a most important cure for the most important person in my life." He raised his chin defiantly. "Nothing you say can change my mind about my leaving."

The werewolf frowned. "Sirius--I am most flattered that you would be willing to do this for me, but--don't go."

"Eh?"

Remus closed his eyes. "I will miss you terribly. It will break my heart, and-- tear me to pieces."

Sirius sighed. "Oh, I guess the quest will have to wait."

"Thank you, Sirius."

**XOX**

_R is for **resourceful.**_

"Moony!" Sirius bounded into the dorm room. "I have a problem!"

Remus looked up from his reading and raised an eyebrow. "You just realized this?"

"Yes! I mean--" The boy quirked his head. "What?"

"Never mind, what seems to be the problem?"

"There's a flaw to my perfect prank!" Sirius bounced onto the bed, knocking the book out of the boy's hands and onto the floor.

Remus scowled. "Not so perfect if it has a flaw. You contradict yourself, my dear Padfoot."

"Ah! Stop using big words! I'm so confused!" Sirius began to pull at his hair.

"Hey, calm down." The sandy-haired boy twitched. "All right, I'll tell you what--you let me in on what your--prank--is, and I'll see what I can do to fix any problems in it, all right?"

"Thank you! I knew that I loved you for a reason besides your lovely arse!"

**XOX**

_S is for **spectacle.**_

"Moony, my darling, oh how I love you so!"

"Hush! Padfoot, stop!" Remus waved his arms but Sirius jumped out of reached on top of the mantel and continued to sing into his closed fist loudly.

"Moony, my darling, won't you wait for me at the twilight?"

"Please! Padfoot, stop!"

"Moony, my darling, won't you say that you love me, too?"

Remus flushed and several Gryffindor girls giggled softly. "Aw, that's so sweet! I wish my guy did that for me!"

"Me too!"

The boy's face deepened in crimson as Sirius started to twirl on the tips of his toes. "Sirius, please! Stop! You're making a spectacle of yourself!"

"Moony, my darling, don't you know that I can't get enough of you?"

Remus harrumphed. "Oh, honestly.

"Moony, my darling--hey, where are you going?" Sirius blinked.

"Looking for another boyfriend."

"WHAT!? You had better be joking Mister Remus J. Lupin!"

**XOX**

_T is for **troublesome.**_

"Sirius Black, you--" Remus waved a finger agitatedly. "--are a troublesome little prat."

Said troublesome prat batted his eyelashes and put on an air of innocence. "Me? What did I do?"

"I found the lipstick note in the boys' bathroom on the first floor." Remus flushed. "I can only imagine how many others had the opportunity to read that one."

"You only found that one?" Sirius looked saddened by this. "Shucks, I put a note in all the bathrooms--including in the teacher's lounge."

Remus's jaw dropped. "W-what?"

Sirius beamed at this and felt mightily pleased with himself. "Yup! A note in every bathroom!"

"But I only use the boys' room!"

"Oh come now, I know you sneak into the girls' room to get fashion tips." Sirius smirked.

Remus glared heatedly. "I don't."

"Says the werewolf who's worried about his hair being messy every minute of the day."

**XOX**

_U is for **understanding.**_

Sirius found that Remus was simply--amazing.

He always knew where to find him. Whenever Sirius was in a dark mood or lonely, he often hid. Remus always tracked him down and kept him company.

But that wasn't what made him so amazing. It was the fact that he knew what was going through Sirius's mind.

When Sirius was angry, he knew the right ways to calm him down. When he was lonely, it was the way he made him feel like he was surrounded by millions of people all loving and caring for him.

When Sirius just wanted to get away from it all, Remus knew how to exactly wrap his arms around him and plant the kisses just right.

Remus, being the amazing bugger that he is, simply knew how to do these things right because he understood what Sirius was going through.

That's why he was amazing.

**XOX**

_V is for **vanish.**_

There was panic to his tone. Remus could barely hear him, having just fallen onto his face into the mud, and found himself yanked from the ground only to be violently shaken by the panicking boy.

"Goddamnit, Remus!" Sirius literally had tears streaming down his face. "Don't ever, ever do that again!"

Remus blinked slowly, mind still in a fog.

"Remus, please--don't ever run away like that again." Sirius enveloped him in a hug, cradling the werewolf's head in his hand, and forced him to nuzzle his shoulder.

Slowly, mind clearing, Remus awkwardly wrapped his arms around the shaking boy. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Moony, just--don't scare me like that again. I thought I had lost you for good." His voice was choked and Remus could smell the tears.

Remus felt tears springing to his own eyes. "I love you, Sirius. I'll never leave you again. I promise."

**XOX**

_W is for **winter.**_

Snowflakes gently floated down, brushing against his rosy-cheeked face before landing on the white earth below. Remus breathed in deeply, feeling the cool air caress his chest before exhaling. "It's beautiful."

"Moony?" Sirius bounded up, panting. "Whatcha doing out here when? Isn't it a bit cold for you to be out here so soon after just getting over the flu?"

Remus smiled. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I love the winter. It's Mother Nature's way of cleaning the impurities away to start life anew. Besides, I couldn't resist coming out to make a few snow angels."

Sirius laughed a gentle bark. "Snow angels? Honestly Moony--" He smirked. "All right then." He spread his arms out and dropped back into the bank. He waved his arms and legs a couple times before he allowed Remus to pull him up. "How's it look?"

The boy pointed to the angels side-by-side. "Perfect."

**XOX**

_X is for **xenos**_

"Come on in! I'll be right down!"

Upon entering the house, Remus instantly felt out of place.

For one, the place was far too lavish for his wallet (and tastes). The second was from being greeted with piercing gazes from members of the Black family (minus Sirius).

He could feel the loathing radiating off the members in waves. The animosity--so thick--it was squeezing the life out of him. He felt his pulse quicken and breathe stagger. He felt like he was suffocating. There was a grip around his neck--oh god, he was dying in his friend's house and--

"Hey, Moony, let's go." Sirius grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door in a flurry of feet and pushy hands.

"You've got a nice house," Remus commented, gaining his breathe.

"I feel like a stranger in it." Sirius continued walking.

Remus lowered his gaze. "As did I."

**XOX**

_Y is for **you.**_

"I need you."

"I need you, too."

"Don't leave me."

"I'll never leave you."

"You'll always be there for me?"

"I'll always be there, any time, any place. Just call for me and there I will be."

"Will I always be in your heart?"

"You'll be with me forever."

"Will you think about me all the time?"

"You'll never leave my mind."

"Am I important to you?"

"You are the key to my survival."

"What if I left you?"

"Then I would be nothing--just an empty shell."

"If I left, would you come find me?"

"I would've left with you, so there would've been no need."

"How far would you go for me?"

"As far as I would need to go and farther."

"Do you love me?"

"I love you with every fiber of my being."

"How much?"

"Words can't express how much."

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"I love you, too."

**XOX**

_Z is for **zenith.**_

Zenith can be defined in two ways. The first definition being a celestial point directly above an observer. The second being the highest point or state.

Remus finds this word fitting for a variety of situations.

The first being when he and Sirius are stargazing. His most favorite star, ironically being called Sirius, is always the zenith during these nightly rounds. No matter the time of year or the place, the two always find the star and it's always right over them perfectly--shimmering down happily upon them with stardust and glitter.

The second situation being his life in general. The moment Sirius said those three little words, his life had been at its peek of joy.

He felt almost spoiled receiving all this attention, love, and care from this one person. But he couldn't care. For once in his life, he was going to be selfish and enjoy it.

**-End-**


End file.
